Pressed Love
by banana-muffin
Summary: Everyone paused for a moment to see that, by accident, Sango had put the veil back on Kagome in all the confusion. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha stared at Kagome with a curious, yet horrified expression as Kagome's eyes began to glaze over. Sango we


A Note from the Author-

Banana: Okay, this is my first fan fiction so be nice... . ;

Rittie: hweelloooooo!

Banana: -.-;

Mr. Seal: D I am fuzzy!

Banana: glomps and snuggles Mr. Seal AHEM... Anyway, yeah.

Disclaimer-

All the characters of InuYasha belong to their respectful owner; I don't own them in anyway. I think you all know that by now...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango pulled the veil off of Kagome's head. Now that the pig demon was gone, she was no longer under his control nor was she in love with him.

Kagome stared at the object and realized what had happened, "Thanks, Sango. I don't know what I would have done if I had become that pig's bride..." she shivered at the thought as Sango helped her up.

"No problem at all, what are friends for?" Sango smiled lightly.

Just then Miroku tackled Sango, "SANGO, MY LOVE! I MISSED---"

Everyone paused for a moment to see that, by accident, Sango had put the veil back on Kagome in all the confusion. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha stared at Kagome with a curious, yet horrified expression as Kagome's eyes began to glaze over. Sango went to take the veil off when Kagome looked at her like a giddy school girl.

With a giggle, Kagome clinged onto Sango's arm, "My love..." she proclaimed.

Sango blushed a bright red. She thought to herself, _Wait a minute... Why am I liking this? I should take the veil off of her and quick!_

Just as Sango was finished thinking, Kagome began kissing up her arm getting closer and closer to her face.

Miroku held InuYasha back and covered Shippo's eyes, _Oh thank the Gods for this wonderful sight!_

Sango tried to get the veil off of Kagome's head but it wouldn't work. She knew that if Kagome reached her face she wouldn't be able to help it. The only problem is that it wouldn't budge! Kagome now changed her position and hugged Sango's arm tighter, pressing it against her breasts and wrapping her legs around it. Sango could feel Kagome's upper and lower regions pressed against her arm. This made her moan softly without realizing it.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Snap out of it! You don't want Kagome to do anything she might regret... Well, on the other hand... No! You've got to stop her!_ Sango pushed Kagome away and ran for it. She didn't know where she was going but if she couldn't get the veil off she could at least try to separate them both.

Miroku saw Kagome chase after Sango so he decided he better do something about InuYasha if he wanted to see more. A few whacks to the head with his staff did the trick and the sacred sutras made it so he couldn't move. As for Shippo, he quickly tied him up and knocked him out. When he was done, he ran into the thick forest that he had seen the girls run into.

Sango shielded herself from the branches that were scratching at her. They seemed to be coming from every direction, ripping at her clothes and skin. She ran a little bit further until she slipped and fell down a hill. The last thing she saw was Kagome sliding down the hill, carefully, until she was at Sango's side. Then Sango passed out.

Miroku wasn't far behind but he was soon stopped by a dark figure. "Who's there?" he demanded. He soon saw who it was as Kikyo appeared out of the brush. "Kikyo..." he stated, taking caution as the woman approached him.

"You shall not foil my plans, Monk. I have placed a spell on the veil where it cannot come off the person until they are truly in love with the one that had put it onto their head. Those two wenches are to fall for each other so I can take InuYasha to hell with me." she said rather coldly, as usual, "After they do indeed fall in love, I will have InuYasha all to myself and we can be together forever." she laughed evilly.

Miroku glared at her, "Not if I could help it! I won't lose a friend to the likes of you!" he began to attack, but Kikyo was ready for him to do so and she quickly brought him to his knees.

When Sango woke up, she found herself lying inside a cave with a warm fire going. She groaned and rubbed the bump on her head which made her wince in pain. Soon, Kagome walked in carrying some wet clothes that she had probably washed earlier at a stream of some sort. _Wait a minute..._ Sango quickly glanced at Kagome and then to the clothes. Kagome was still fully dressed and the heap of clothes did seem familiar. _Oh no... _She looked down at her naked body and began to panic. Meanwhile, Kagome set the clothes on a nearby rock so that they could dry, "Mistress? Are you cold?" she asked, starting to take off her own clothes to give to Sango.

Sango choked seeing Kagome's light pink bra come in view, "No, I'm... uhh... good..." she kept staring, not knowing it.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap." Kagome replied as she crawled towards the older woman with her shirt still off, snuggling up to her.

Sango blushed brightly and then noted the various cuts on the other girl's face. _She must of got hurt from those branches too..._ she frowned and wiped away the small trickles of blood coming from the wounds. She could also see the veil was cutting into Kagome for some reason. _Did she bang her head?_ She thought, carefully removing it. "Hmm... I wonder why it wouldn't come off earlier..." she stopped talking to herself when she saw Kagome move slightly from the sound of Sango's voice cutting through the silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Banana: Well there you have it, the first chapter.

Mr. Seal: I know you're dying to write more...

Banana: glares If I didn't realize that you were a stuffed animal... I'd kill you...

Mr. Seal: I'm still snuggly! -

Banana: . Yeah... Yeah... snuggles


End file.
